


Day 18- Ghost Hunting

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve aids Natasha with her demons
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	Day 18- Ghost Hunting

“Watching this again, Nat?”, Steve sat next to her on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.   
“They have marathons every Saturday. Natasha kept her eyes on the screen. The group were in and abandoned hospital trying to communicate with the dead. 

“If you’re here with us, please show yourself...” 

Steve laughed and asked, “Does that ever work?” He glanced sideways at Natasha. Her eyes were glued to the screen. She didn’t answer his question. She leaned slightly forward, her attention was solely on the shaky footage on the television. Steve turned towards her. She didn’t react. Steve smiled and shook his head at her. He wasn’t going to get her attention until a commercial break...  
When one came, Natasha visibly relaxed, leaning back into the couch, and took a breath. She then turned to Steve with a smile on her face and asked, “Popcorn?”. Steve nodded silently, watching her as she went to the kitchen. Like a flip of the switch, the trance had been broken. Natasha was back to being Natasha.   
She came back with a bowl of popcorn and cuddled next to Steve. She glanced behind them, “Could you grab that blanket?”, Steve grabbed it and draped it over the two of them. Natasha settled back into Steve, shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth, and zoned into the show once again.   
Steve did the same. He watched the ghost hunters fiddle with equipment, watched them gasp when they “felt something”. He couldn’t help but be skeptical. Natasha, though...

She seemed enraptured with every twist and turn that unfolded on the screen. When a sound came from one of the operating rooms, Natasha sat up straighter. Natasha leaned forward, until she was barely on the couch anymore. Steve had never seen Natasha this engrossed in a tv show before. Steve would’ve thought she’d be making fun of this stuff. She sat unmoving for an unnervingly amount of time. Steve was a little concerned.   
“Natasha?”, Steve whispered, placing a hand her shoulder. She didn’t look at him. “Natasha”, he said a little louder. He got up and kneeled in front of her this time. He took her face in his hands. “Natasha, talk to me.” He used his “Captain” voice this time.   
Natasha blinked her eyes a few times, and looking at Steve as though he just appeared in front of her. “Uh, yeah Steve?” Natasha’s voice was raspy.   
“Natasha, are you okay?” Steve didn't let go of her face. His eyes darted up and down her face, looking for signs of PTSD, the thousand yard stare, some sign of her losing her grip on reality. 

This had happened to both of them over the years. PTSD of war, in Steve’s case, Natasha’s past coming back to haunt her, the more recent events had an effect on both of them. 

Steve turned the tv off and kneeled in front of Natasha. He pressed her palm on his chest. She once told him that hearing his steady heartbeat allowed her to match his rhythms and snap her out of an episode. He took deep breaths to slow his heart rate down. He breathed in deep, feeling his chest rise and fall underneath Natasha’s hand. He saw Natasha’s chest rise and fall in time with his. He looked up to her face and saw her green eyes meet his. Her hand was still on his chest.   
Natasha let out a slow breath, closing her eyes a few seconds. 

“Natasha”, Steve whispered. “I’m here with you. In our house.”

She opened her eyes again. She pulled him up from his knelt position until he was standing, and then she stood up to meet him. “Thank you, Steve.” She wrapped her arms around his middle, laying her head on his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around her and lay his head on her shoulder.   
“Are you okay?” Steve whispered. Natasha nodded against him. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Natasha peeled herself away from Steve and sat back on the couch. Steve joined her. “It’s just, there’s so much out there, you know? There’s magic and monsters, vampires and demons. You start to wonder what’s fact and what’s fantasy.”  
Steve nodded in understanding. “I know what you mean. There’s stuff today that doesn’t seem like it should be possible, but it is possible. It is real. Who knows what could be out there, just waiting to make itself known.” Steve shook his head. “It’s scary.”  
Natasha nodded, looking at him. “What do we do?”

Steve took a breath. “I guess we just have to take it one day at a time. Face what’s right in front of us.” Steve placed Natasha’s hand by his lips and brushed them against her palm. “Together.”

“Together.” Natasha agreed.


End file.
